Rayex has developed a new technology for enhancing the power of x-ray tubes which is based on a fundamental change in the tube geometry and which is not expected to change the size or cost of the tube. Conventional technology imposes a cap on the x-ray power output of stationary anode tubes which can be removed only by using rotating anode tubes with larger anode diameters and with consequent disadvantages of increased weight, size, and cost. The Rayex enhanced power (EP) technology applies to all types of tubes with power enhancement factors of approximately two. There is a great need for such higher power tubes in helical CT Scanners, in fluoroscopy, and in mammography with microfocus tubes, in order to increase tube operating efficiency and patient throughput and to improve image information content. The aim of this work is to complete construction of the EP tube, and to experimentally verify the power enhancement factors predicted by theory.